


The First Time

by kim47



Series: Mating Games - Teen Wolf Pornathon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s halfway through the evening before Danny even realizes what’s going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge one: first/last times at [mating-games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com).

It’s halfway through the evening before Danny even realizes what’s going on.

*

It’s Friday, which means they have lacrosse until five, after which Jackson pushes Danny back against the lockers and gives him the best blowjob in his admittedly-not-that-huge experience. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Danny groans, fingers tightening in Jackson’s hair. “I’m gonna - ”

Jackson pulls off, but not away, his hair brushing Danny’s hipbone as he jacks him, and when he mouths a little at the head of Danny’s dick, he promptly comes, mostly on Jackson’s face. Fuck.

After he’s gotten Jackson off, and they’re both regaining their breath, Jackson huffs.

“I’m bored, let’s do something tonight.”

“Mmkay,” is the best Danny can offer because hello, he just gave Jackson a facial, he’s gonna need more than five minutes to recover. “Call of Duty?” he suggests a moment later.

Jackson shrugs. “I’m don’t want to sit around at home.” He stands and pulls Danny up after him. “I’ll pick you up.”

He kisses Danny and leaves, a little more hurriedly than normal. 

*

Jackson picks him up just after seven. Rather than sitting outside his house and beeping like the rude person he is, Jackson actually comes to the door, says hi to Danny’s parents, and looks at Danny for a little longer than he normally would before saying, “Ready to go?”

They wind up at a restaurant downtown, a little nicer than anywhere they’d usually eat. But Jackson’s like this sometimes, still acting like he has something (god knows what) to prove (to god knows who), so Danny doesn’t comment.

“Let’s eat,” Jackson says, leaping out of the car without waiting for a response. 

In retrospect, Jackson holding the door open for him should have tipped him off. 

Dinner is nice, and everything is normal, and it isn’t until there’s a lull in the conversation (well, argument, because Jackson _still_ won’t turn in front of Danny, he’s still weird and cagey about the whole werewolf thing like he thinks Danny’s going to have a six-month-delayed freakout) and Jackson brushes his foot against Danny’s under the table and smiles at him that Danny gets it.

It’s not like Jackson never smiles at him, but this one is different. Danny recognises this one - it’s the way Jackson used to look at Lydia when he thought no one, _especially_ Lydia, was looking.

“This is a date,” he says slowly, unable to help the burst of affection in his chest. Jackson rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t deny it. “Jesus Christ, Jackson, you didn’t wanna mention it?” 

Jackson shrugs. “Whatever, man, it’s not a big deal.”

Except it sorta is, because they haven’t really talked about what they’re doing, even though neither of them are with anyone else, and this is definitely _some_ kind of declaration.

“You’re an asshole,” he says.

“You love it,” Jackson replies, his pretty mouth twisting in a familiar smirk. The awful thing is, Danny kind of does.

*

“If I’d known this would happen if I took you out, I’d have done it sooner,” Jackson pants into Danny’s pillow, way too eloquently for what Danny’s doing to him. Danny twists his fingers a little harder and Jackson groans. Better. 

They’ve only done _this_ a couple of times, but Danny loves the way Jackson get worked up enough to forget himself, to push back into it, to beg. 

He takes his time, fucking Jackson open with his fingers, letting him moan and pant and curse, demanding Danny fuck him _now_ goddammit, or he’ll find someone else to do it properly.

Danny snorts as he rolls on the condom. “Sure you will,” he says drily, pushing in in one long slide before Jackson can retort. He gets a gratifying moan in response. 

He’s not gonna last long, but he’d be more embarrassed about it if Jackson weren’t already totally gone, hand stroking his dick furiously, obscenities mixed with Danny’s name falling from his lips. 

After Danny’s cleaned them up (Jackson is always completely useless after sex), he climbs back into bed and pokes and prods Jackson until they’re both comfortable.

“Your turn next time,” Jackson mumbles.

“To take you out? I’m a way better date than you, man, are you sure you can stand to be shown up?”

Jackson snorts. “If it’s that great, maybe I’ll even put out,” he says, like he wasn’t basically begging for Danny’s dick like fifteen minutes ago. 

“Go to sleep,” Danny tells him.

Jackson, for once, obeys.


End file.
